The Secret Ending To Whodunit Up
by Electricgirl101
Summary: You may think you know the story of Ty Blue finding his secret admirer. But what happened after Ty chased Deuce out of Crusty's? What did he learn about his OTHER secret admirer? It's the secret ending that you were never meant to see!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my fist fanfiction ever so please don't be rude**

**This is based of the shake it up episode Whodunit Up.**

**Hope u guys like it . Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Ty point of view

Here I am at my date with Abigail. I still can't believe deuce set me up l like this. I wouldn't want to be here even if she was moving to Texas! Well I taught him a lesson. I chased him outside Crusty's and beat him up. But of course I had to come back in. If I didn't she would dump me. And even if I don't want to be in this relationship, Ty Blue NEVER gets dumped! Ugh! I am really starting to wish that I never got that stupid secret admirer note!

Abigail: So after that you will meet my father and be sure not to make eye contact to much or he way hurt you.

Ty: (grown) fine.

Abigail: What wrong boyfriend?

Oh yeah. And she wants us to skip to that stage where we r officially bf and gf. Yay

Ty: nothing! (Fake smile) I'm just thinking about how happy I am that your my girlfriend!

So yeah, obvious lie. Luckily Abby is so oblivious.

Abigail: Awwwwww! I'm happy too! I'll admit I was pretty scared about sending you the note at first, but now I have no regrets!

Ty: yeah the notes were very sweet (actually started to smile thinking about the love letters) I think my favorite was the first one. I really liked the poem at the end when you said that-

Abigail: wait! Ty what r u talking about?

Ty: What do u mean?

Abigail: Ty I never wrote u a poem.

What? What was she talking about? How could she forget the poem? It's was my favorite part of the note! Much better than what she wrote in the second note.

Ty: yeah u did! U wrote it in the first note you gave me! I remember that one part when you wrote that you-

Abigail: Ty! What do you mean first note?

Ty: you know the first note u sent me!

Abigail: I didn't send u a first note. I sent you A note. As in one note. You know the one that says your a gift and about me moving?

Ty: Don't be ridiculous Abby! I mean if you didn't send it to me then who-

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Abby is ONE of my secret admirers! I have two secret admirers! If I figure out who the other one is it will give a reason to break up with Abby! I need to find out who it is!

Next thing I knew I'm running out of Crusty's as fast as I could heading home! I didn't care if Abby was yelling at me to come back and to tell her where I was going. I know what I have to do!

But first I need need to call Deuce.

Tinka point of view

I'm sitting on my bed doing homework. Well trying to at least. I still can't get over what happened earlier this week. And surprisingly I am not talking about Shake It Up Chicago being haunted by a phantom that tried to kill Gary. I actually got over that the day after Snappy Sammy was sent to jail.

No. I'm talking about Ty.

You're probably thinking 'Oh my goat, Tinka! You don't have a crush on him do you?' And the answer is yes, yes I do.

You're probably wondering how this happened. Well it started about a year ago. My brother twin Gunther payed Ty to go on a date with me and I saw a side of Ty that I have never seen before. And I showed him the side of me that I never show anybody. I was shocked that I had a good time. After the date I started to feel different. Every time I'd think about him it's like the world around me just stopped. I knew without a doubt that I had a crush on him.

It did start to go away at one point, really it did. But then a couple of months ago him and I played ping pong together for hours. It was kind of fun to watch him struggle. I had a fun time with him and every once in a while I would see him smile at me! My heart would just light up every time! By the end of the day I knew my crush was back.

I expected to go away again but instead it was getting stronger. It got so strong that I felt like I would explode if I didn't tell Ty how I felt about him

So that's exactly what I did.

I wrote a love letter left to Ty before school even opened. That way I wouldn't get caught. I remember seeing Ty and Deuce find the letter and read it. It made me happy to know it was over and I felt much better.

Well I thought it was over. Then Abigail played me to put a love letter from her in Ty's locker. I didn't want to, but I was broke and needed money.

You're probably thinking 'get to the point already!'. Well fine then!

The reason I can't concentrate is because when I put Abigail's letter in his locker he caught me. Of course I told him that it was Abigail's. And thank Goat he believed me.

Ever since that moment when I heard his voice behind me, I couldn't concentrate all week. I can't imagine what would happen if he found out.

If anyone found out.


	2. Chapter 2

**So Here's chapter 2! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Deuce's point of view**

I ran as fast as I could heading to Ty's apartment. He called me saying to come over right away! It must be an emergency! You're probably wondering why I am still listening to this guy after he beat me up and threw me in the dumpster behind Crusty's. Well I am still mad at him but he's my best friend and it's not like I can ignore him forever.

I ran into the building and up the stairs. I ran right to Ty's door. Like always,it was unlocked. I push it open and ran to Ty who sitting on the couch. He jumped up when he saw me.

Deuce: I'm here! What's the big emergency?!

Ty: You won't believe this! I was on my date with Abby and it turns out she's not my secret admirer!

Deuce: What! Really? Are you serious?

Ty: Well, she is but it turns out she didn't write the first note! So I called you-

Deuce: Hold up! You have two secret admirers, and I don't even have ONE? Life is so unfair!

Ty: (grins) what can I say? I'm a lady's man! Anyways, I called you because I want your help. I want you to help me figure out who my other secret admirer is.

Deuce: Really?

Ty: Yeah. So got any ideas?

Deuce: how about this? We call my cousin Diego, who's occupation is part time cashier, part time gambler. He knows a guy who lives in England who has all of the information anyone could need. Including the location on a map, using latitude and longitude of course, of the old man on the mountain, who may or may not be alive right now, that knows all the secrets of the universe , except for the meaning of life nobody knows that. He will give us further instructions from there on what to do and how to do it. So I'll go home and grab my phone, you pack up, we're going to England!

I start to turn towards the door, and Ty grabs my arm, stopping.

Ty: OR, we could get the girls in school to sign there name for us and see who's hand writing matches the first note.

I stood their silent for about ten seconds.

Deuce: You never let me have any fun!

I plop down on the couch while Ty gives me that stupid " you know I'm smarter than you" grin.

**Ty point of view**

I came out of my room holding the note in my hands. The first note. I figured that there was something in the note that could give us some clues to who it is from.

Ty: Got the note

Deuce was still lying on the couch feeling like the idiot he is, but when he saw me with the note in my hands, he immediately sat up. I sat down next to him and opened the note. I started reading it to myself. Then I reached the part of the note that had the poem. That's when I saw our clue.

Ty: That's it!

Deuce: What? What is it?

I pointed towards one of the sentences in the poem.

Ty: Right here! Our first clue!

Deuce began to read where I was pointing.

Deuce: "After we spent our time together alone, I decided I wanted you all my own" (sniff) that's so beautiful!

Wow. What a sissy!

Ty: Don't you get it? "Spent our time together alone"

Deuce: so?

Ty: SO, when do you spend time alone with somebody?

Deuce:Well, me and my dad had to talk alone about stuff when my voice started changing.

Ty: Whoa! Dude! That's not at all what I meant!

I'm disgusted right now!

Deuce: ok give me another hint.

Ty: Ok. What do you and Dina do together?

Deuce: Well, we like to discuss or D&D business.

Ty: AND?

Deuce: oh! I got it! We try to think of ways to get her mom to like me.

Wow. He just can't take a hint can he?

Ty: Yeah I can see why she doesn't like you.

Deuce: Really why?

Ty: GO ON DATES YOU MORON! You spend time alone with somebody when your on a date!

Deuce: Ohhhhhhhh. So how does that help us?

I facepalmed. I facepalmed everywhere.

Ty: You need help dude. Look, whoever wrote this is somebody I went on a date with.

Deuce: (sarcastically) Well THAT narrows it down.

Ty: Watch it, Martinez. I get that I've gone out with a lot of girls. So we are still going to have them sign there name in order to find out who it is.

Deuce: how are we going to get them to sign their name for us?

Ty: (snaps fingers) I got it. We can ask them to sign a petition for starting a program to save homeless animals. All girls would sign for that!

Deuce: Smart idea Ty. But we're going to need a LOT of paper if it's for EVERY girl that you've gone out with.

I give him a glare and then push him off the couch. After that, we go right to work on our plan.

* * *

**So there's chapter two! What do you guys think? Was it good? Okay? Bad? Terrible? I can take constructive criticism! Anyways, Review and let me know if I should continue. Luv u all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys! How u doing? Well, not much 2 say but this: here's chapter 3! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Ty point of view**

Me and Deuce enter the school with the clip board and a pen. We where ready to get to work on figuring out the secret admirer. Our plan was to lie to the girls that I have gone out with so we can get their signature. Then we would compare each signature to the one of the note. After that, BOOM! Mystery solved. Now, I can take you along with me and Deuce, and go through every conversation with each girl, but we all know how long that would take. So I'll just skip to the end.

We were almost done, and were walking down the hall to find my ex girlfriend, Tasha. We pasted the lockers and I noticed Tinka getting her books. Wait, I thought. Didn't Tinka and I go on a date once? Yeah we did.

I grinned, remembering how much fun I had. I didn't expect to enjoy it at all. But I did. I always looked at Tinka a bit differently after that. She showed me another side of her that I have never seen before. We have never been more than friends, but-

"Ty! Are you coming?" Deuce yelled. I was so deep into thought that I didn't realize that I actually stopped walking and was standing in the middle of the hallway staring at her! Stupid!

Luckily, Deuce's yell didn't catch the attention of any of the students. Not even Tinka. Thank God! That would have been embarrassing!

"Well?" Deuce said. Then I realized I was still standing still. I hesitated for a second. Deuce doesn't know I went on a date with her. The only people who do know are myself, Tinka, Gunther, Rocky, and because of Rocky's big mouth, Cece.

"Coming!" I said as I ran to catch up with him. We continued to walk down the hall, looking for Tasha.

Your probably thinking, "Dude! Why didn't you ask for her signature?" Well the reason is that me and Tinka went on one date. And we haven't even spoke about it since. Not to mention it was over a years ago. Even if she did have feelings for me, why would she send me a love letter now?

So my point is, it's obviously not Tinka. So why bother?

* * *

**Tinka point of view**

I was standing by my locker getting my books. And then I lift my head and in the corner of my eye I can see something in the small mirror in my locker. I took a second look and saw it was Ty. Ty was actually standing in the middle of the hallway staring at me! Or was he just looking? I tried to make it look like I didn't even notice that he was there. I just continue taking my books from my locker, but while still keeping an eye on the mirror, or on Ty.

Eventually he ran away. I noticed that he had a clipboard in his hands and was running to his sidekick, Deuce. Wonder what the clipboard is for.

Just as I thought that little thought, I noticed Cece and Rocky walking by, talking and laughing.

"Rocky?" I said. She and her little red sidekick turned their heads towards me. "You wouldn't happen to know why your brother is carrying around a clipboard,do you?" I ask.

"Ummmm...something about a secret admirer." She says. She begins to walk away but I stop her.

"Wait!" I yell as I grab her arm. "What do you mean secret admirer?" I was starting to get a little scared.

"He said something about finding out his secret admirer." She said in a confused voice.

"Yeah, something about a signature?" Said red, trying to remember.

Then it hit me! Abby must have mentioned only spending one card! And now Ty is trying to hunt me down!

"Oh yeah!" Rocky said remembering. " Something about the signatures of his past dates? He told us not to tell anybody but we couldn't care less."

Oh my goat! Ty is trying to find the matching signature of the admirer! But what does that have to do with...Wait, the poem! It reveled that I did go on a date with him! And now he knows just where to look!

"Wait, why do you care?" Said Rocky, snapping me out of thought. "Um, no reason! I just saw him past by that's all! Goodbye!" I slam my locker shut and ran of down the hall leaving Rocky and Cece lost and confused.

As I ran down the hall something came to me that I completely overlooked. He could have gotten my signature, but he left. Why? Then it hit me. Ty probably doesn't even remember our date. He has been on dates with many girls, most of them prettier and, as used by Rocky, less delusional, then myself.

It was weird cause Ty seemed like he enjoyed spending time with me. He must have been trying to spare my feelings. That hurts because I had an amazing time on that date! I had an amazing time with him! I was so happy to see another side of Ty that I haven't ever seen before! And when we danced together, it felt like magic! And I was happy to think he had a good time with me, too, but... I tried to push these feelings away and headed to my next class just as the bell rang.

* * *

Well there's chapter 3! Sorry that it's a bit short! I'm trying to make them longer but I feel like I'm getting writers block. I have an idea of how Ty finds out, just trying to figure out how to lead up to it.

Anyways, what did you think? Awesome, Good, Okay, Bad, Terrible, Worst Chapter Ever? Be honest! 6 I can take constructive criticism! Please review and let me know if I should continue. Luv u guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So sorry for the late update! My family went on vacation for a week and I wasn't able to write the next chapter. But I'm here now! But the day before I left for vacation, I heard some bad news. You guys may have heard already but SIU isn't getting a fourth season. I'm upset, but it isn't to late! There are many fans joining together to demand a season four. If you want another season, please do help! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Deuce point of view

Well, here I am at Ty's apartment. We just went over all of the signatures and have made absolutely NO PROGRESS! I don't get it! None of the signatures are even remotely close to the secret admirer! What are we doing wrong?

"I don't get it!" I yell as I toss the clipboard on the coffee table. "Are you sure that we didn't miss a girl?"

"Yes I am sure." Ty said with a annoyed tone.

"Are you? Because you have dated a lot of girls so it's possible that-"

"I said I'm sure!" He snapped. I flinched back. It was pretty obvious that he was kind of cranky. It took us hours to go through the list and it was a complete waste of time. I'm a little frustrated too.

"Sorry dude." He said in a calmer voice. "I'm just a bit frustrated. I mean, I could have sworn that we were about to figure out who it was, and now we're at a dead end!" He rubs his fingers on his forehead, as if he had a headache. "Maybe we should just forget about this whole secret admirer thing."

"Oh come on!" I yell. "We can't give up now! We're in to deep!"

"Sorry dude, but I'm done." He leans back on the couch and puts his hands behind his head. "We tried, now it's time to move on."

"Come on Ty! That's quiter talk! We can figure this out!"

"I said I'm done, Deuce."

"Do I really have to remind you that if you quit then you will have to keep going out with Abigail?"

"Your right! We can't give up!" He yells as he quickly sits up. I grin. I knew that would work!

"But let's just give up for tonight. It's almost ten thirty." He says pointing at the clock.

"Yeah your right. Later Ty." I walk out the door, and while running down the stairs, I wonder how we can figure this out.

* * *

Ty point of view

I walk down the hall towards my next class. I was trying to forget about the secret admirer. I was really trying to forget that I lied to Deuce about getting all of the girls I dated. I still didn't really want him to know about the date with Tinka. I didn't tell him at first because I swore that we would have had it figured out by now! Now we still haven't figured out who it is and he STILL doesn't know. Even though I'm running out of options, I still don't think it's Tinka. So right now I just need to ignore the situation for now, and just focus on my next class.

My next class is a class I took that will help me with music, you know, because I want to become a rapper. But this class is for all grades. And what makes this harder right now is that me and Tinka are in the same class. I never thought that she would try singing. I never even heard her sing before!

Anyways, I sat in my seat, waiting for class to start, and I saw her in the corner of my eye. She sat in the seat that was in the way corner. She actually looked very pretty today. Her glitter wasn't as heavy as usual, and she had her hair down. Wow. I never really took the time to notice how- Wait! Snap out of it, Ty!

Just then class started.

* * *

Tinka point of view

I'm in my special music class and I'm trying not to look at him. Ty was looking pretty hot with his skinny jeans, leather jacket, and high tops. But I'm REALLY trying not to look at him because just then class started.

"Everyone settle down!" Yelled our teacher Mr. Rivers. After the room got quite, class started. Most of what was going on was really boring and I dozed off. I kept on looking over at Ty who was also dozing off a bit. The important part happened right before class ended.

"Alright class, it is almost lunch time. But before you leave, I have some news. You are going to have a special assignment due next week. You will be given a partner and you both will write a song together. Next week, each pair will perform the song in front of the entire school during a big assembly!"

Everyone in the class started taking interest in the assignment immediately. The students began to whisper to each other excitedly. I Didn't move or say a word. I wasn't so sure how feel about the assignment.

"Settle down now! I wasn't finished!" Mr. Rivers scolded. "I randomly matched each of you up with a partner." He picked up a piece of paper, and adjusted his reading glasses. "Now," he continued, " Jack, your with Erica, Kathy, your with Tommy, Amanda..." He kept on goin on and on and I listened for my name. But it wasn't until the very end when I heard it, and when my heart stopped.

"Sara, your with Aiden, and finally, Tinka, your with Ty."

My heart stopped for a second. Me and Ty glanced at each other and just started in shock. Just then the bell rang. Everyone jumped out of their seats and pushed each other to get to the for me. I sat there in my seat. I can't believe I got paired up with TY! And at the worst time too. He's trying to find his secret admirer, so I should be trying to avoid him! And now THIS!

Just then I noticed that I wasn't alone.

"So we're partners?"

I turn my head and see that Ty was right next to me. He hasn't left yet.

"Yeah I guess..." I respond in a small voice.

"I think I might have a few ideas! How about you come over my house after school and we can get started?"

Oh my goat! Is he really inviting me over?

"Yeah sure." I respond.

"Cool. Later Tink!" Then he strolls out of the classroom. Now I'm alone. I can't believe he's my partner! I can't believe he called me Tink! I can't believe he invited me over! I CAN'T believe I said yes! What am I getting myself into?

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! So what do you guys think? Good? Okay? Bad? Terrible? Be honest and review! Well that's all for now! Later!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm back! How are you guys? I'm doing good! Well not much left to say than this: Here's chapter 5! Also, I don't own Shake It Up or any characters. If I did, Ty and Tinka would have become an official couple by the end of season 1! Anyways, hope you guys like it!

* * *

Ty point of view

Well, here I am at, well my apartment, since I live here. I was waiting for Tinka to come over so we can write our song. We only have a week! Though there was some pressure, I'm actually kind of excited. I'm actually pretty happy Tinka became my partner. It will be fun to hang out with her. I have some ideas for a song, since I want to be a rapper. I just hope that she likes them and doesn't think they're stupid. That would really upset me. But I'm still going to show her. I think that me and Tinka have a pretty good chance at getting an 'A' on this assignment. I'm actually so excited to get started that I have pretty much abandoned the thought of trying to figure out who my secret admirer is, which Deuce has been bugging me about all week.

I looked at my watch. 4:45. She'll be here any minute. I had my guitar, songwriting sheets, and keyboard out, all ready to get started. The only thing missing is my partner, who should have been here already.

Just then there was a knock at the door. She's here! I quickly jumped off the couch and ran to the door. But the I quickly stopped myself just before my hand touched the knob. I quickly brushed off my shirt and fixed my hat, before I opened the door.

There stood Tinka with her sparkly backpack, pink glittery shirt with the letter 'T' on it, and a very beautiful smile. We both just stood there for a moment until she spoke.

"Hello Ty! Sorry I am a bit late." She said in a happy voice.

"Don't worry about it." I say with a smile. "Come in!"

She entered the apartment and sat down on the couch while putting her backpack on the ground.

"Do you want a drink or something?" I asked while closing the door behind her.

"No I'm fine." She said.

We were both silent for a few seconds. It was starting to get awkward.

"So how are you?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Oh, I'm good."

Then we both were just silent again. This was becoming a VERY awkward songwriting meeting.

"So do you want to get started on the song?" I quickly ask.

"Yes please." She replied in a relieved voice. Looks like it was becoming to awkward for her too.

I sat down next to her and started pulling out songwriting sheets and pencils out of my bag and put them on the coffee table.

Let the songwriting begin!

* * *

Tinka point of view

I was sitting on the couch and Ty was handing me songwriting sheets. I could not be more terrified! If Ty saw me write something down, it will reveal my secret and ruin everything! I'm just going to have to figure out a way to get him to write down the song. This won't be easy.

"Tinka?" I blinked a few times and realized I dozed off.

"What, Ty?" I asked a bit embarrassed.

"I asked you what type of song you want to write."

"Oh. Hip-hop I guess. And maybe some rap."

I saw him grin when I said that. I know how much he wants to become a rapper.

"Great!" He says in a excited voice. "Hey uh, you know that I want to be a rapper, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I've kind of been writing some songs for myself. But I have been writing this song with rapping and singing that I think you may like. It's not done yet, so you'll have to help me finish it if we did do it. You wouldn't happen to be interested, would you?"

My heart was doing cartwheels inside my chest. I'm just so excited to write with Ty and now he is willing to show me a song he's been working on!

"Yes!" I yell.

"Really?" Ty asks, kind of surprised.

"Yeah why not?" I answer, this time a bit calmer.

"Great!" He pulled out some papers that are already written on, and hands them to me.

"I'm not really that far with the lyrics." He said. "And I haven't really come up with a title, or much music. So it still needs a lot of work."

I read over the lyrics in my head. And my goat! For a rookie rapper he is pretty good with the lyrics. It does need a few tweaks, but nothing Tinka Hessenheffer can't handle.

"Ty this is pretty good!"

"Really?" He said in a surprised but happy voice. "You think so?"

"Yeah! I mean, of course it does need some editing, but if we work together, this can be a pretty good song."

"Thanks Tinka!" He said with a big smile. "So, I think we should work on the lyrics first"

"Okay." I said a little scared, knowing that it would involve writhing. "Think I have a few ideas for those."

"Well I've been stumped on the lyrics for a while now." He said while picking up a piece of paper and a pencil. "How about you tell me your ideas, and I'll write them down."

Oh mother of goat! Thank the gods! This is perfect! As long as I just say my ideas while he writes them all down, he won't see my handwriting, and he won't be able to find out my secret! Perfect!

"Sure." I say trying to hide how excited and happy I truly was.

"Ok then!" Ty said with an enthusiastic tone in his voice. "Let's get started!"

(Note from author: I'm going to skip the lyric writing part of this story for three reasons: 1. I wasn't planning on having anything interesting happen during this part. 2. I don't want you guys to hear the song until later. 3. It's almost 1:30 in the morning and I'm tired.)

It took hours, but we finally finished the lyrics for the song. Even gave it it's title. Even though it felt like forever,and my brain hurts from thinking so hard, I had a really good time. I got to spend time with Ty, and got to see some of his work as a rapper in training. And it seems like he had a good time, too.

"Done!" Ty said as he threw the pencil on the coffee table, and began rubbing his wrist.

"It took forever but we finally finished the lyrics." I said feeling exhausted.

"Your ideas for the song were great!" Ty said.

"Thanks Ty" I said. I could tell I was blushing.

"It's pretty late." He said while looking at the clock. "How about we make the music tomorrow?"

"Good idea. I should probably get going." I grabbed my stuff and I put it all in my sparkly backpack. I stood up and began to walk to the door, while Ty followed me.

"This was actually pretty fun." Ty said.

"Yeah it was." I said, once again blushing.

"Well, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, Bye Ty!"

He closed the door behind me. I just stood there for a few minutes. Then I eventually began to walk down the hall and down the stairs. I couldn't wait for tomorrow!

* * *

Well there's chapter five! I hope you guys understand why I skipped the lyric writing, and aren't to upset about it. Anyways, on a scale of 'Good' to 'So bad I would rather throw my computer out the window then read another word of this story', what do you think? Remember to be completely honest. Well bye guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I want to say thank you all for your reviews and for encouraging me to continue with my story, even though I feel that it's going down hill. I have noticed that you guys really are anxious to see the chapter where Ty finds out it Tinka. Well the wait is over! Here is chapter six! I don't own SIU, any of its characters, or settings. It all belongs to DC. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Tinka point of view**

I make my way up the stairs to Ty's apartment. We finished writing the lyrics to the song, so were going to start making the music. Melody, chords, etc. I was very excited. I can't wait to spend more time with him! When we became partners, I was scared to goat! But now I couldn't think of a better way to spend my evenings! I tugged my sparkly backpack as I walked down the hall and found the correct door. I knocked on the door and it swung right open. There stood my crush, with a wide open smile, looking hot, as always. I have to admit, not a whole lot of guys can pull off clothes with no sparkles or sequence.

"Hey Tinka!" He said in a happy voice. "Come on in!"

"Hey Ty!" I said as I walked in and sat on the couch. Next to it were a guitar, and a keyboard, all ready to get started. Ty say down next to me on the couch. He picked up the keyboard and placed it on the coffee table.

"So I was thinking that we should start with creating a melody. You wouldn't happen to have any ideas would you?" Ty asked me.

I actually did have an idea. I thought about it last night. I needed to have a idea, or I would embarrass myself in front of Ty.

"How about something like this?" I place my fingers on the keyboard and played a few keys. Ty's eyes widened as my fingers flew across the board.

"Wow!" Ty exclaimed. "That was really good!" He picks up a pencil and writes down the notes. "I didn't even know that you knew how to play the keyboard."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."** (Note from author: Sound familiar? Wink wink?)**

"Well we're definitely using that as our melody." He said with a smile. "So how about the chords? Got any ideas for that?"

We both started thinking for a moment or two. Then it hit me.

"How's this?" I begin to play a few minor keys. I saw from the corner of my eye that Ty was nodding his head up and down.

"Not bad." He said as I played. "But maybe we should add a few major keys. Like this!" He began to play some major keys as I was still playing. We kept on playing and playing it over and over again, and it actually sounded very good! I guess me and Ty do make a pretty good team!

Just then something big happened! As we were moving our fingers over the keyboard, my heart almost stopped. Our hands accidentally touched! We stopped playing and looked at each other. We looked right into each other's eyes. His big, chocolate brown eyes. I smiled, and he smiled back. He had such cute dimples. My heart was flying around in my chest as I felt sparks between us. It took every muscle in my body to keep me from closing my fingers around his. But I just could NOT stop staring into his eyes. I wanted the moment to last forever. But of course it couldn't.

"Well, looks like we got the chords down." Ty said as he pulled his hands away and wrote down the notes.

"Yeah, I guess." I responded with a frown.

"You do seem pretty good on the keyboard. So how about for the rest of this you play the keyboard, while I play my guitar." He said as he picked up his guitar and put it on his knee.

"Okay, sure." I say in a low voice, a bit disappointed.

"You alright, Tinka?" Ty asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answer trying to smile a bit more. "Let's just finish our song."

"Okay…" Ty replied, still a bit concern . Then we continued to write the rest of our song together, while talking, laughing, and having a good time.

* * *

**No point of view**

The two teens continued to play the instruments, write down the notes, and bond. Little did they each know about how the other one felt, about what was really happening between them, and what was about to happen that night that would change their relationship. For good.

* * *

**Ty point of view**

I was having an amazing time with Tinka. As we wrote our song together, we talked, and laughed, and bonded. I learned things about Tinka that I never knew about her before. And she learned things about me that she never knew before. It was truly amazing.

We were went through the entire song once, and it was fantastic. Tinka had a great voice. She definitely has a chance at being a singer someday. I looked at the clock and saw it was almost 11:30.

"Wow." I said "It only took us almost all night, but we did it!" We cheered and I gave her a high five.

"We still need to keep rehearsing for the assembly." Tinka reminded me. "Want to practice again after school tomorrow?"

"I can't. Not tomorrow. I have a doctor's appointment." I replied. "But I do have a free period tomorrow after lunch."

"I think I might have a free period too!" Tinka said. "Just let me check." She opens her backpack and starts looking through it. "Where's my schedule?" She says to herself as she dug her hands through. She then started taking her books out. Eventually, she pulled out a piece of paper.

"Here it is!" She said in a happy tone. "Yup! I'm free after lunch too!"

"That's great! We can meet up in the music room, okay?" I ask.

"Sure!" She said as she started putting her books back into her backpack. While she did that, a piece of paper slipped out of one of her betwinkled binders, and hid itself underneath the coffee table. Neither of us noticed. At least I didn't notice it until later.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask

"Yes." She said with big smile. She began to walk towards the door, and I followed her.

"Goodbye Ty."

"Bye Tinka!" I said as I closed the door behind her. Then I walked back over to the couch and plopped down on it. Wow! What a night! I had an amazing time with Tinka. It was just fun talking to her, and just hanging out with her! And when we were playing the keyboard together, our hands accidentally touched. I got this awesome feeling that I never felt before, not with any of my ex girlfriends, not with anybody.

Wait a second, am I developing feelings towards Tinka? No way! How did this happen? I mean, I know that she is pretty and funny, but we are complete opposites. A relationship between the two of us would never work! I would like it if it did, but it wouldn't. Besides, Tinka doesn't like me in that way. She never has, a probably never will.

Well, we did go on that one date. That one, perfect date. I had a good time and so did she. I even asked her if she wanted to go out again sometime. But she rejected me. She said that we were, and still are, complete opposites, and it would never work out. And I guess she is right. At least we are friends.

That's when I noticed it. The small piece of paper hiding underneath the coffee table. I learned over and picked it up. I looked at the paper, and the first thing I noticed was Tinka's name at the top of the essay. 'She must have dropped this.' I thought. ' I'll give it to her tomorrow during our rehearsal.'

Than I noticed something. The handwriting. It looked familiar. I stared at it for a second, then it hit me like a ton of bricks! Wait a minute! I ran to my bedroom, essay still in my hand, and started to go through the papers on my desk. Then I found it. The note. The secret admirer note. The note me and Deuce have been using to hunt down my secret admirer.

I opened it and held it up to the essay. My heart skipped a beat. No way! It was a perfect match! It all made sense! We did go on a date, but she never signed the petition! I thought that there was no possible way that it could have been her! How could I have been so BLIND!

I quickly grab my cell phone and press down the buttons to call the right number.

"Hey Deuce! It's me! Your not going to believe this!"

* * *

**Chapter six is a rap! In your reviews, you have been saying that you wanted to read the chapter where Ty finds out that it was Tinka. So there you are! If the music writing scene was bad I'm sorry. I really don't know that much about song writing. Speaking of which, I would like to thank A&A, the DCOS, because I had to watch about five episodes in order to know what I was doing at all in this chapter! So thank you A&A, two awesome songwriters who gave me advice in this chapter, and who should have never broken up! (Aussly shipper) Anyways, what did you guys think about this chapter? Let me know in your review! Do you think I should continue? See you guys later! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So, I really have nothing to say right now. Except this: Here's chapter seven! I don't own Shake It Up, any characters, or settings. It all belongs to Disney Channel. Well, enjoy**!

* * *

**Deuce point of view**

"No. Way." I said with my jaw hanging open. Ty called me last night and told me to come over to his apartment in the morning. He said it was important and I wouldn't believe it. I don't think he has ever been more right about anything! I was holing the paper in one hand and the note in the other. They were a perfect match. And get this, they are both TINKA'S handwriting! Tinka's! That would have been the last girl that I would have ever guessed to be Ty's secret admirer!

"Then after she left I noticed the paper on the ground." Ty was explaining it all to me. "And as you can see, it's a perfect match."

"Wow!" I said. "You cracked the case! But I'm still confused. The note said 'After we spent our time together alone, I decided I wanted you all my own.' "

"So?" Ty asked

"SO, you said it yourself that it meant you have been on a date with her. You and Tinka have never been on a date!" I said laughing a bit. But I noticed that Ty was very silent, and biting his lower lip. Then I went silent.

"No! Don't tell me that…" I started.

"I'm sorry I never told you Deuce." Ty said, cutting me off. "But yeah. We did go on once."

My jaw dropped. What! He went on a date with Tinka?! I can't believe this! When was he planning on telling me this! I'm his best friend!

"What!? You, Tinka, DATE!? When! How! Where! WHY!?" I was jumping out of my seat. I could see in Ty's eyes that I was kind of scaring him, but I didn't care.

"Over a year ago. Almost two years." He answered a bit scared.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me! Your my best friend!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry dude, but this isn't really something that would be easy to tell you about!" He responded, trying to calm me down.

"This is unbelievable! You, and Tinka! Tell me how this happened! I want every detail!"

"Alright! Alright! Calm down." We both sat back in our seats. "What happened was, I was bribed. Gunther paid me to ask Tinka out, and take her on a date."

"How much?" I asked

"50 bucks."

"50? Really? A hundred bucks isn't worth going on a date with a Hessenheffer!"

"Hey! It wasn't really that bad." Ty defended.

"Seriously? You enjoyed the date?" I asked. Ty nodded. Okay first I found out Ty went on a date with Tinka Hessenheffer, then I found out that he LIKED IT? I actually pinched myself to make sure this wasn't some weird, messed up dream.

"Alright what happened on the date?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Not much." Ty said looking down, trying to avoid eye contact. That's how you can tell he's trying to hide something. Kind of like me and giggling.

"Come on. Tell me. You've been hiding this from me long enough."

Ty roughly exhaled, a bit annoyed, but still spoke. "We'll, we went to the pickle museum,-" I just started cracking up. I couldn't help! I mean, Ty and Tinka at the pickle museum? That's hilarious!

"Dude!" Ty yelled, a little more annoyed than before. "Do you want to hear the story or not?" I coughed a few times to stop laughing. "Sorry continue."

"Well after the museum, we waited at the subway station to head back. There was a guy there playing the saxophone. And it was that type of slow music, you know the old classical kind. So…" he went silent.

"Well?" I asked. Ty gave me a look like he didn't want to say, but I gave him a look back, reminding him that he didn't have a choice.

"So… I asked her if she wanted to dance with me. " I pinched myself again. Nope, I'm awake. Not to mention, ow.

"She was hesitant at first, but I managed to convince, her." He continued "So we did dance together, and-"

I had to interrupt."We're you guys, you know… close?"

"Yeah." He responded, while putting his head down a bit, trying to hide a small grin. After seeing that, I froze a bit.

"So we did dance until the song ended. And it was, nice. I took her back to her apartment, and found out she knew that I was bribed."

"Hold on a second." I interrupted again. "She knew that you were paid the entire time, but she still agreed to go out with you?"

"Yeah, I guess." He answered. Hmmmm. This is getting interesting.

"So, she was about to go into her apartment, and…" He was quite for a second, but continued. "I asked her if she wanted to go out again."

I completely fell off the couch and onto the floor, in shock. I couldn't believe it! Ty, the most popular guy in school,asked Tinka Hessenheffer out on a HONEST date! What's next? Rocky is part of a secret bikers gang?

"You alright Deuce?" Ty asked, looking down on me. Then I remembered I was still on the ground, and quickly pulled myself up.

"You asked Tinka out on date! No money!"

"Yeah, no money." Ty responded. I can't believe he never told me any of this! "Well what did she say?" I asked anxiously.

"She said us as a couple wouldn't work because we're total opposites." He answered. "So I asked her to think about it. She said that she would, and then…" He began to grin again. "she kissed me on the cheek." I had to grab on to the side of the couch to stop myself from falling over again.

"And that's pretty much it." Ty said "After the date, I gave Gunther back his 50 bucks and never told anybody about the date. So, questions?"

"Oh I have a few in mind." I said, sitting up. "First of all, why are you telling me all this now? Why didn't you ask Tinka for HER signature! If you did, we would have figured this out a long time ago!"

"I didn't ask her because the chances of it being her were a thousand to one." Ty responded. "The date was almost two years ago. What are the odds that it would have been her? How was I supposed to know that she has feelings for me? SHE rejected ME for crying out loud! Not to mention, she never gave me an answer to the second date. She said she would think about, but never came back!" I was silent for a second. That all did make sense.

"Okay, that's understandable." I respond. "One more thing. Why did you ask her out on a second date? Do you have feelings for her too?"

"I don't know." Ty said, confusion running through his head."I might have after the date, but now I'm not so sure. I mean, a week ago, no, but after all of this and the whole secret admirer thing, knowing she has feelings for me, and after spending so much time with her with our assignment, I don't know how I feel anymore!" We were both dead silent. I didn't realize how much Ty has been through with Tinka. It's kind of mind blowing. I never thought I'd say this but they might make a nice couple. You know, after they fix up all of these situations between them.

"So, when are you going to confront Tinka about her being your secret admirer?" I said, changing the subject back to what it was before all of this madness.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Ty said "I think I'll wait until after we perform the song together at the assembly. I may not be totally sure about my feelings for her, but I do know that I want to spend a bit more time with her before she finds out that I know and it gets all awkward." I nodded in agreement.

"Well, we should probably head for the subway station now. We still have school." I said. Ty nodded and we grabbed our backpacks and headed out the door.

* * *

**(Note from author: Hey guys! Look, I'm going to skip to the night before the day before the assembly. Sorry for the big skip, but nothing interesting was going to happen during the next week. So here is the night before the assembly, and Ty and Tinka's final rehearsal together.**)

* * *

**Tinka point of view**

I was in the rehearsal room, waiting for Ty. It was our final rehearsal before the assembly tomorrow, and our performance needs to be perfect! Well, it's already perfect, but you know what I mean. We did miss out on one rehearsal because I got detention. I lost an essay I was supposed to hand in for English class. I was a bit upset a first, but I'm over it. I couldn't care less about where that stupid essay disappeared to! All I care about is me and Ty. So yeah, my crush has been getting bigger and bigger with every rehearsal, and I get more anxious and anxious to see Ty and hang out with him. And I can't wait for the whole school to us together on stage!

Just then, the door opened and in came Ty. I stood up from my seat and happily greeted my friend.

"There you are Ty!" I said

"Hey Tinka!" He said with that beautiful smile if his. "Are you ready to get started?"

"You bet your goat I am!" I joked.

Ty laughed. "Alright! Let's get started!"

We already recorded all of the music from the guitar and the keyboard and remixed it to very up beat hip hop music. So all we had to do was sing. And that's just what we did. We sang our hearts out over and over again. After about thirty minutes, we decided to take a break. We each brought a water and took large gulps. We sat down in chairs next to each other, both of us breathing hard.

"Wow. That was fun." I said

"Yeah it was." Ty agreed. "I never really knew that you were such a great singer before we started hanging out more."

I felt myself blush. "You think I'm a good singer?" I asked, a bit shy.

"Good? I think your amazing! You have an incredible voice, Tinka. I really think so."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My heart started pounding in my chest. "Your just saying that." I said. "The other kids in our class that have heard me sing have said things like I sound like a dying cat, or that I really need improvement."

"So?" Ty said. "People have said plenty of bad things about my rapping. Even my own sister."

"But your a great rapper." I said

"And your a great singer." He responded. "Look, there is going to be a lot of people out there who will look down on you. But that doesn't give you a reason to look down on yourself! Tinka, I think that you have an amazing voice, and anybody who says otherwise is just jealous."

"Do you really think that, Ty?" I ask in a small voice.

"Absolutely! Your special, Tinka."

A wide smile grows across my face. "Thank you, Ty. It means a lot to me that you think that."

We both just smile at each other, looking into each other's eyes. I felt sparks between the two of us. It was the same feeling I had that one night when we were playing the keyboard and our hands touched. It felt magical to be with him. Just his presence is enough to make my heart light up. Then I noticed something. We were both starting to lean in. Our heads got closer and closer until our noses were just centimeters away from each other. Our lips were just about to touch. But before they could, Ty pulled away, ruining the moment.

"Well, um, we should, you know, uh, get back to rehearsals." He said in a shaky voice.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." I responded, a little disappointed.

We went back to work on the song after a very long time of singing, breaks and awkward silences, it was finally time to go. We said our goodbyes and headed home. I went into my apartment, into my room, and fell on the bed. I couldn't believe that I ALMOST KISSED TY! It was a magical moment. So beautiful! I was just very upset that he pulled away. I almost thought that he may have actually felt the same way. My mistake. How could I ever think that a guy like that would ever have feelings for a girl like me? It took me hours to let my thoughts leave my head so I could fall asleep.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter seven for yeah! Next chapter will be the assembly and you guys will finally see the song! But I'll tell you now that it isn't original or something I made up. So most of this chapter was kind of reminding everyone about what exactly happened on the date and how it effected Ty. And Deuce's reactions. I know that this chapter wasn't all that good and I kind of rushed it but I am obligated to ask: So what did you guys think about this chapter? Do you think that I should continue? Because I am aware that this story is starting to go down hill, and I am sorry about that! Let me know in your review! And I want to see a lot of reviews from you guys! Well anyways, see you later! Love you guys! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Here's chapter eight for you guys! It's finally time for the song! I don't own Shake It Up, any characters, songs, or settings. It all belongs to Disney Channel. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ty point of view**

I'm at school in the auditorium, sitting in the front row, next to Tinka. The assembly was going on, Jack and Erica were singing there song, and me and Tinka were next. We have been practicing all week, and we couldn't be more ready. But it wasn't the large audience that was giving me butterflies in my stomach. It was the fact that I still haven't confronted Tinka about being my secret admirer. I had the essay in my locker that I was going to give her after the performance. I don't know how she will react, and I'm still not so sure how I feel about it being her. I started to get an idea when I almost kissed her last night! I was leaning in and so was she! But then I had to pull away. I pulled away because I'm still unsure of my feelings, and even if I did want to start a relationship with her, it was to soon.

Just than, Jack and Erica finished their song and walked off stage, just as our teacher Mr. Rivers walked on holding a microphone."Very good you two!" He said to them as they walked off. "Now up next are Ty Blue, and Tinka Hessenheffer!"

The crowd applauded as me and Tinka got out of our seats and walked onto the stage with our microphones. I turned to Tinka and saw fear in her eyes.

"Don't be scared." I whispered "We're going to do great." She smiled at me and I smiled back. I'm glad that we're going to do this together. I held up my mic.

"Hey everyone." I said to the crowd. "I'm Ty, this is Tinka, and we're going to sing a song we wrote together called 'After party'. Hope you guys like it!" They cheered one more time before the music started. Then the performance began.

**(Note from author: I'm not going to narrate the performance, but I will put down the lyrics!)**

* * *

**Ty:**

Just got a phone call  
A hot tip where to go y'all  
I heard about another dance hall  
Ain't no way they gonna shut, shut, shut us down

Listen up!

Girls and boys  
I think it's time to make some noise  
Show them who are the real McCoy's  
We keep it goin' as long as we can hear the sound

I would never let them shut us down!

**Tinka:**

All the VIPs, get your things, follow me  
DJ knows we can't get enough, woah  
Honey don't be shy, yeah, you know you're lookin' fly  
Throw your hands up high for some love!

**T&T:**

At the afterparty  
The afterparty  
At the afterparty  
We ain't never gonna stop!

The afterparty  
The afterparty  
At the afterparty  
We'll keep dancin' 'till we drop!

**Ty:**

Shake it up now!  
Break it up now!  
Take it up now!  
At that afterparty!

Shake it up now!  
Break it up now!  
Take it up now!

We gonna break some rules  
This is gonna be the crown jewel!  
Hey, look! Somebody's in the pool!  
To see the clock, but I know this night is young

Gonna say I'll win  
Kick it up, let the games begin!  
This is the kind of night that never ends!  
We just keep on having fun!

We gotta room enough for everyone!

**Tinka:**

All the VIPs, get your things, follow me  
DJ knows we can't get enough, woah  
Honey don't be shy, yeah, you know you're lookin' fly  
Throw your hands up high for some love!

**T&T:**

At the afterparty (yeah, yeah)  
The afterparty (woah, woah)  
At the afterparty  
We ain't never gonna stop!  
(Never gonna stop)

The afterparty  
The afterparty (oh, yeah!)  
At the afterparty  
We'll keep dancin' 'till we drop!

We got it goin' on tonight  
Baby, you look outta sigh (oh, yeah)  
We spinnin' like a satellite  
Don't wanna go back down (down)  
No, they won't shut us down, (down, down)

At the afterparty (we going on at the)  
The afterparty (checking on fun, y'know!)  
At the afterparty  
We ain't never gonna stop!

The afterparty (we gonna kick it off)  
The afterparty (so get ready to kick it off)  
At the afterparty  
We'll keep dancin' 'till we drop!

**Ty:**

Shake it up now!  
Break it up now!  
Take it up now!  
At that afterparty!

Shake it up now!  
Break it up now!

**T&T:**

We'll keep dancin' 'till we drop, drop!(drop)

* * *

**(After performance)**

**Still Ty point of view**

During the performance, we sang, and we danced. But there was something else there to. Something that I couldn't really describe. While performed with her, I felt…sparks. Like I can't describe it to well, but I felt overjoyed and very excited. It was so much different from how I felt with anyone. None of my ex girlfriends, none of my friends. Nobody. I wanted that moment with her to last to last forever. But of course, it had to end.

We both froze right as the music stopped. We were standing right in front of each other, our eyes locked. I realize how beautiful she is. Her hair, her smile, her eyes, everything. So what if she wore a lot of glitter and sparkly clothes. Or if she had a weird accent. It's not even that weird, its actually kind of cute. My heart was racing, and my feelings for her were starting to become more clear.

We both turned our heads when we heard the crowd roar, standing up, while clapping. We both ran off stage, into the hallway, as Mr. Rivers announced the next duet.

"We did it!" Tinka yelled excitedly. "That was amazing! You were great"

"So were you!" I replied. "They loved us!" Then we just stood there, looking into each other's eyes, both of us breathing heavy from all of the running and dancing. All of our attention was on each other, as if we were the only people left in the world. I began to feel those familiar sparks again. But before either of us could start to lean in, I remember something.

"Uh, Tinka." I said. "I found something that I meant to give to you." Coincidentally, we were right next to my locker. I quickly put in the combination, opened it up, and pulled out the piece of loose paper, and held it out to Tinka.

She immediately swiped it from my hands. "This is my essay for English class!" She exclaimed with a smile. "I've been looking for this!"

"Yeah you left it at my place." I said

"Oh thank you, Ty!" She said. "Hopefully my teacher can give me at least half credit!"

"Well you deserve it. I read it. It's a nice essay."

"Aw, thanks Ty."

"It's also nice handwriting."

That's when her smile disappeared and she looked up at me. She was completely frozen, unable to speak, and I could see some what of fear in her eyes. From the looks of it, she knew what I was talking about. But I still decided to make myself a bit more clear.

"I know it was you Tinka." I said in a calm voice. "I know you wrote that first secret admirer note, and you know I'm right."

She was still completely silent. Her mouth went up and down a few times, like she was trying to say something, but no noise came out.

"It was a sweet note." I said a bit more cheery, trying to make the moment a little less awkward. "The poem was nice and I'm glad you sent it to me." I smiled hoping she would smile back. But instead she remained silent, and looked down.

Just then, my phone beeped and I yanked it out of my pocket. It was a text from Rocky, telling me that she was outside the school, and asking where I was. Oh yeah. The assembly was last period, so the day's over now. And I'm supposed to drive Rocky home.

"I got to go." I said, shoving my phone into my pocket and quickly grabbing my backpack from my locker. "See, you later Tinka." I smiled and waved goodbye as I walked away. She gave me a small wave back, but still silent and frozen in place. I made my way out of the school, and meet up with Rocky. She complimented me on my performance earlier, and we made our way home.

I feel down on my bed, exhausted. I finally confronted Tinka. She was completely shocked that I figured it out. She knows that I know that she has feelings for me. But she still doesn't know about my feelings for her. After the performance, I discovered that I do have some strong feelings for Tinka. After the performance, I wanted to kiss her, and I would of if it wasn't for the whole secret admirer situation.

What do I do now? Well, I need to talk to Tinka about this. About everything. About the note, about us almost kissing, and about her feelings for me. And my feelings for her. I picked up my phone and texted her to come to my place tomorrow afternoon and that I needed to talk to her. Since tomorrow was a Saturday, we didn't have school, so we wouldn't be able to talk about it there.

I just hit the send button, when I remembered something. I'm still together with Abigail. Oh boy. I quickly texted her to meet me at Crusty's tomorrow morning. This isn't going to be easy. She is going to be so mad. But that's the way it goes. And to be honest, I'm way more scared about my talk with Tinka than I am about my talk with Abby.

* * *

**Tinka point of view**

I ran home crying. I went into my apartment and locked myself in my bedroom. I can't believe he found out it was me! My life is ruined. He probably thinks I'm an idiot to think that he might like me back. Him. Ty Blue. The most popular guy and biggest player in school. Like me. Tinka Hessenheffer. The weirdest girl in the school.

I am an idiot. Sending him that note in the first place was a bad idea. I know my crush has been getting bigger and bigger, but I didn't need to write a secret admirer letter! It's not like he's ever going to want to go out with me. After all, when we almost kissed during rehearsals, he's the one that pulled away. I actually thought they he was going to kiss me. That really sums up how big of an idiot I am. And he was smiling at me during the performance. But he must have done that because of everyone that was there. Nothing more nothing less. Not to mention, when we were writing the music on the keyboard, our hands touched. And he made an excuse so it wouldn't happen again.

There's no way I have any future with Ty. We may have gone out once, but only because he got paid by my brother. In fact, Ty wouldn't go out on an honest date with me if I was the only girl left on the planet. He is popular, talented, very cute, and way out of my league. I'm just going to have to face the fact that my crush will never be my boyfriend.

Just than, my cellphone beeped. I looked at it, and froze when I saw who it was from. It was from Ty. I could barely breath, but somehow managed to press the button to open up the message. He said that he wanted me to come over his apartment tomorrow afternoon. He said he wanted to talk about something.

Oh no. He's probably going to laugh at me. Tell me why on earth I would ever expect him to like me. I couldn't say no though. There were still a few things I had to talk to him about. This is going to be the worst Saturday ever.

* * *

**Well there is chapter eight! I had to make a fanfiction with those two singing 'After Party.' After all, it's sung by Caroline Sunshine and Roshon Fegan, the two actors that play Ty and Tinka. Hearing this song makes me want to get up and dance, not to mention, to me it just screams TYNKA! Anyways, I'm nearing the end of this story. I haven't decided if the next chapter will be the last one. Well you'll find out by my next update. I have loved writing this story, and it has been because of all of you that I constantly type on my computer and burn my eyeballs out to update this story. I can't thank you guys enough. Words alone can not describe how happy it's made me to read all of your reviews. You guys have been so supportive and I thank you for that. Well I should probably save the speech for the last chapter. It may be the next one, but I'm not sure. Anyways, let me know what you guys thought about this chapter in your reviews! I love you guys! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I want to say thank you for all of the support you have given me throughout the story. Hearing from you guys means the world to me. And it makes me sad to say that we are nearing the end of this story. Here's chapter nine! Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tinka point of view**

I'm walking up the stairs to Ty's apartment, my heart beating a mile a minute. I was so scared to face Ty after what happened yesterday. Do you know what it feels like, to have your long-time crush, find out that your their secret admirer? It doesn't feel to good, I'll tell you that. How could I face him? What does he want to say to me? So many questions were running through my head, and I could barely take it. I just wanted to turn around, go home, and lock myself in my bedroom. But it was to late to turn back now. Because before I knew it, at was at his door.

I just stood there for a few minutes, in hesitation. Eventually, I some how managed to build up the strength to knock on the door. I heard footsteps from inside, before the door opened. Except it wasn't Ty who answered.

"Hey Tinka! What are you doing here?" Rocky asked, with a smile, but also a confused look.

"Hey Rocky." I said quietly. "Um, Ty texted me to come over. Is he here?"

"Uh, yeah, he's here." Rocky answered. "Come in."

I entered the living room, to see that he was sitting right there on the couch. Except, he had an ice pack on his head, and I could see that he had a few bruises. He turned his head and noticed that I was here.

"Hey Tinka! You made it!" He said with a smile. I just smiled back, still beyond terrified of what was happening right now.

"Okay," Rocky said, as she closed the door behind me. "I'll go to my room, and leave you to alone to work things out." She left the living room without another word, but looked back a couple of times. After she left, it was just me and Ty.

We were both silent for a few minutes, both of us a bit scared to speak. Eventually, I broke the silence.

"So what happened to you?" I asked.

"Oh um, I broke up with Abigail this morning." He explained.

"Ooohhhhh." I responded. That explains it. Knowing Abby, her getting dumped isn't something she would take lightly.

"Yeah," Ty said rubbing the back of his neck. "I gave her the bad news, and she gave me a bad bruise."

I chuckled. "Not bad. Are you a poet now?"

We both laugh a bit. Then it got very silent and very awkward very fast.

"Wait, why did you break up with Abby?" I asked

"Well, that's actually one of the reasons I asked you to come over here." He said, while putting the ice pack on the coffee table. "Can I talk to you about what happened yesterday?"

I slowly nodded my head and sat down next to him on the couch. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster in my chest.

"So your my secret admirer." Ty began. "I was kind of shocked when I found out."

"We're you disappointed?" I asked, scared to hear his response.

But he shook his head. "No, I wasn't disappointed." We were both once again very quite. Except this time it wasn't for as long.

"Tinka," Ty began. "Is it okay if I asked why you sent me the note? Do you have feelings for me?"

My heart was beating so fast, it felt like it was about to jump out of my chest. But I somehow managed to get the strength to answer.

"You I kind of do." I answered in a shaky voice. "For a while actually."

Ty's eyes widened a bit to my response. He sat up a bit more before continuing.

"What do you mean by 'a while'? How long has this been going on?" He asked.

I REALLY didn't want to tell him about my long time crush on him. But I was already caught, so there's no point in keeping it a secret. He deserves to know.

"Well it started some time after our first date together." I started. "After, hanging out with you, and dancing with you, I did notice something different. I had different thoughts about you, and I really enjoyed spending time with you. I realized I did have a crush on you."

Ty nodded his head, and bit his lip as he listened. He was looking at the ground, but I could tell that he was paying close attention.

"After a while," I continued. "My crush did start to go away. But then I challenged you to a game of ping pong. Do you remember when we played ping pong together?"

"How can I forget?" Ty said with a grin. "The guys at school won't stop teasing me on how I got my butt kicked by a girl."

We both crack up. "Yeah sorry about that." I said

"Don't worry about it." He said. "Continue."

"Well after playing you," I continued. "My crush came back. Except this time, it wouldn't go away. So, I wrote you the secret admirer note to let my feelings for you out. Then later, Abby paid me to put her note in your locker. So when I told you about me doing it for her, I thought it would be a perfect cover up for me. But, I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah, you can thank Abby for that." Ty said. "I was pretty convinced until she let it slip during our first date."

I give him a small smile.

"Hey" he said. "If you liked me, than how come you rejected me after the date? You know, when I asked you if you wanted to go out again?"

I was quite for a second. Oh, how am I supposed to explain this all to him? I have more than one reason for this.

"Well I told you why." I said. "We're complete opposites, and I don't think a relationship between us would work out."

"But you said you would think about it." Ty said. "And then you never gave me an answer." He looked me right in the eye, and I could tell that he was upset. I didn't know how to respond.

"Tinka I know that there is more to it than that. Just tell me what it is." He gave me a caring look that made me melt inside.

"Well," I started "You never brought the date up again either. Even when you had all the girls you've gone out with sign that fake petition, you left me out. I figured that you had no interest in me after the date. And even if you did, it wouldn't work out. Not just because we're opposites, but people would also see us together. We both know that your the coolest guy in the school. And you dating me would just ruin your reputation. I don't want to do that to you."

After I explained myself, Ty was dumbfounded. He looked like he didn't even know what to say. I started to get scared of what he thinks of everything I said, even though it's all true.

"Hang on," Ty finally said. "Lets start over for a second. First of all, how did you know about the petition?"

"Um, Rocky and Cece kind if told me why you and Deuce were having the girls sign the petition."

"Seriously?" He said a bit angery. "I told her not to tell anybody! Well, I'll talk to her about that later. Second of all, I didn't leave you out because I had no interest. I didn't ask you to sign it because I never would have guessed that it was you. I knew the date was over a year ago, and that we haven't spoken about since. I didn't know you had feelings for me, so I figured that it couldn't possibly be you. I'm sorry if I hurt you by leaving you out."

He had a caring look in his eyes that was more than enough to convince me that he wasn't making this up. And now that he explained everything, it made sense. Though I was still a bit upset, I can't stay be mad at him for this.

"It's okay. What you did was understandable." I said. "But wait, you did remember our date together?"

Instead of answering, Ty smiled and stood up. "I'll show you. Be right back." And with that He ran out of the room. Well, he limped a bit. That's what happens when you get Abigail angery. So I just sat there in the living room, waiting for him to come back.

While I waited, I checked my e-mail on my phone. I saw that I was sent a coupon for a beauty saloon. Good deal, but it expires next week. What are the chances of me needing to go to a beauty saloon in the next week? I was about to delete it, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Do you remember this?" I quickly shoved my phone back in my pocket. I turned around and gasped. There stood Ty, with a bright smile, carrying a giant foam pickle. I remember it right away. That was the pickle that he won at the pickle museum when we went on our first date! He kept it!

"No way!" I yelled in a surprised, yet happy voice.

"Okay, I'm guessing you do remember this." Ty said with a grin as he sat down next to me and put the pickle on the coffee table.

"I can't believe you kept this!" I said

"Yeah, I was thinking about getting rid of it, but I just couldn't." He said with a smile. "It's a memento from our first date together. And it's been in my room for over a year."

"So wait, why did you keep this for so long?" I asked. Ty just looked at me, unable to answer. Suddenly, I began to understand what was going on. Realization was setting in.

"Ty," I said. "You don't have feelings for me, do you?"

Ty looked me in the eyes. It felt like the entire world stopped moving. Then Ty spoke.

"Yeah, I kind of do."

My heart stopped. Oh. My. Goat! Did Ty Blue, as in THE Ty Blue, just say he has feelings for me? I can't believe my ears! Is this real? Is this really happening! I must be dreaming! I was screaming on the inside, but on the outside, I was completely silent, and didn't move a muscle.

"After we became partners," Ty explained. "We started to spend a lot more time together. I really started to enjoy spending time with you, and I was excited every day to work with you. I got to know more about you, and how you happen to be an amazing singer. I started to learn new things about you, like that you know how to play the keyboard. It was really fun."

Every word that came out of his mouth touched my heart. I can't believe that he liked me this whole time and I didn't know about it!

"And that time when our hands touched while playing the keyboard," Ty continued. "I felt sparks. I remember that feeling. From our date. When we danced together on our date, I felt sparks, and I just loved it. And I would have kissed you during rehearsals, but I didn't want to rush anything. I wanted to confront you first about you being my secret admirer."

No. This can't be real. I MUST be dreaming! I remember very easily when our hands touched on the keyboard. I remember the incredible feeling that surged through my body. The sparks. I just can't believe he felt the sparks too! I had to pinch myself to make sure I was awake. Ow! Yup, I'm awake.

"The thing is though," Ty continued. "At that time, I still wasn't one hundred percent sure about my feelings for you. So I had to give it some more time before I figured it out. And that happened after I performed with you. After that, I knew exactly how I felt. It's the reason that I broke up with Abby. I knew that I liked you."

I didn't know how to respond. My voice just couldn't find its way to my mouth. I felt like all the world's weight has been lifted right off my shoulders. I told Ty how I felt, and found out that he liked me back.

"So what are you saying?" I somehow managed to choke out.

"I…uh, guess I'm saying, um… are you free next Friday?" He said in a nervous voice.

MOTHER OF GERMAN YAK! Did he just ask me out on a second date! I don't believe this!

"Are you really asking me out?" I said in a surprised and very happy voice.

"Yeah, I think I am." Ty said with a smile. "So, do you want to go on a second date with me?"

I didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes, I'd love to go out with you, Ty." I said, trying to conceal how overjoyed I am.

Ty smiled at me, and I smiled right back. It felt like the world stopped moving again, and it was just the two of us. I began to feel sparks again. I looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes. The sparks between us began to surge through my body. It just felt amazing to spend time with Ty, or better yet, alone with him. He was just perfect to me, and I loved that I got to be with him today. Before I knew it, I was leaning in again! And I noticed that he was leaning in too! I can't believe it! Our noses were touching, and our lips were just a few inches away! This is really happening! We are about to kiss!

Just than, my cellphone rang, just in time to ruin the moment. We pulled away from each other, as I picked up my phone and saw I got a text. It was from my mother, who needed me to come home so I can go help her run errands. I groaned. I really didn't want to leave!

"I got to go. My mom wants me home." I said, disappointed.

"Oh," Ty said with a frown. "Well, thanks for coming over."

"Sure, any time." I responded

He walked me to the door. "I'll text you the details about the date later. Friday night, right?"

"Right." I said "Well goodbye, Ty."

"Later Tinka." He said, as he closed the door behind me.

I began to walk down the hallway. I was furious with my mother for interrupting right when I was about to kiss Ty! But my fury was overshadowed by the fact that I had a date with him on Friday! I thought I was going to explode! This is like a dream come true! I can't wait! I need the date to work out perfectly. Starting with looking good! Well, looks like I'll be using that beauty saloon coupon after all!

* * *

**Well there's chapter nine! I hope you guys liked it. I know it wasn't the best chapter, but I'm hoping it wasn't to bad. It makes me sad to say that me are nearing the end of this story. The next chapter will be the last one. I just want to say that I'm so thankful for all of your kind reviews and support through out the story. At times, I thought you guys were just being nice because it was my first story ever. So, be sure to review this chapter and tune in for the tenth and final chapter of this story. I love you guys so much! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm REALLY sorry that it took forever to update! I've had serious writers block! I made this chapter extra long to make up for the late update, and because it's the last one. I'm so sad right now because we are on the last chapter of this story. I want to say thank you to everyone who has supported me throughout this story and for all of the sweet reviews that I've received. This was my very first story that I have ever written and all of your support means the world to me. I can't thank you enough for all of this, and I hate to end this story. But all good things must come to an end. So, here is the tenth and final chapter of 'The Secret Ending To Whodunit Up'. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Rocky point of view**

"Hurry up, Tinka! Your taking forever!" I yelled through the door of the fitting room at the mall.

After Ty and Tinka agreed to go out on another date, (I may have been eavesdropping a bit), Tinka asked me and Cece for help. Mainly on what to wear. Since Ty is my brother and like a brother to Cece, we know what he likes. So the three of us are at the mall, and Tinka was in the fitting room, trying on a dress that Cece and I picked out. And she's been in there for what feels like hours.

"I'm not sure about this, guys." I heard her say from the other side.

"Oh come on." Cece said. "Just come out so we can at least give you our opinion."

"Yeah, Tinka." I agreed. "And besides, Ty really likes you. I'm sure you could go on the date wearing a clown costume and he wouldn't care!"

"We're not going to make her try on a clown costume too, are we?" Cece complained.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Cece. But we all love her!

"Just come out, Tinka. So we can see how it looks." I said.

"Fine." She said. The door slowly opened, as Tinka stepped.

My and Cece's jaws dropped and our eyes widened as we saw the sight of Tinka.

"How is it?" She asked, a bit nervous. "Do you think Ty will like it?"

"Oh don't worry." I said with a smile. "I think that that this date is going to work out just fine."

* * *

**(Friday Night)**

**Ty point of view**

I was in my bedroom with Rocky and Deuce. I was looking in the mirror, combing my hair, making it look perfect. Tonight was the night. The night where me and Tinka finally go out on our second date! I have to pick her up soon, and I'm almost ready. Though I was pretty scared of messing up tonight. I don't want to just be friends with Tinka anymore.

"I still can't believe you and her are going on another date!" Deuce said, who was sitting on my bed.

"It's pretty mind blowing." Rocky agreed, who was leaning against my dresser.

"Come on, guys." I said. "Can you at least try to be supportive?"

"We are!" Rocky said.

"So where are you guys going?" Deuce asked.

"Well, I managed to book a reservation at that new restaurant down town." I said, while putting my comb down and fixing my jacket. "I forget the name. I think it was something in French."

"That restaurant?" Rocky asked. "Ty, that place is really expensive!"

"Don't worry." I said. "I got cash."

"How?" Deuce asked "You don't have a job."

"Well, you know that jar I keep in my closet that holds my funds for a new car?" I asked. They both nodded their heads.

"Well now the jar is empty." I finished.

"You spent all of your money for a car on this date?" Deuce asked in shock.

"Yeah, I guess." I answered.

"But you've been saving up all that money since you got your learner's permit!" Rocky said.

"Well yeah, but this is important." I said.

They both just starred at me in disbelief. Finally, Rocky broke the silence.

"Are you whipped?" She asked

"What? No!" I said. I'm not! I've never been whipped before and I'm not whipped by Tinka!

"Oh come on Ty!" Deuce said. "You really like her, you've been acting weird all week because of this date, and now your saying that you spent all your money on this date."

"Yeah I'm pretty good at math, and I'm pretty sure guy liking girl, plus guy spending all his money on her, equals WHIPPED!" Rocky said, and slap her hands together when she said 'whipped'.

"Trust me, I'm not whipped." I said as I grabbed my wallet and left the bedroom, with Rocky and Deuce right behind me.

"Fine, be in denial!" Rocky said. "Just, good luck on the date."

"Thanks sis." I said. We said our goodbyes and I ran out of the apartment. I ran to the subway station, and got the next train to Tinka's apartment. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, so that when I finally made it to her door, I was completely out of breath. I stood there for a few minutes, catching my breath. Then I knocked on the door.

I waited with bated breath for a few minutes. Then finally, the door opened, as my date made her way out. My jaw dropped, and my eyes widened at the sight of Tinka.

She was gorgeous! She was wearing a long, silk, sleeveless, red dress, with sparkles at the very bottom, and with one strap. Her hair was straight and down, just like it was on our first date. And the most beautiful thing about her right now, was her beautiful smile, and her eyes.

"Hello Ty." She said in a small voice, showing off that beautiful smile of hers.

"Hey." I said, still mesmerized by her beauty. "Wow, Tinka. You look...absolutely lovely. Beautiful!"

"Thank you, Ty." She said, smiling wider. "Rocky and Cece helped pick out the dress."

"Well they did a good job." I said, looking into her eyes. I started feel those familiar sparks.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Tinka asked, excitedly.

"Oh yeah!" I said, remembering that we were going somewhere. "Well, I booked us a reservation at this restaurant down town. And after we eat, maybe we could just hang out."

"Sounds great!" She said. "Let's go."

So we head out the building, as the sparks between us grew, both of us very excited of what this evening will bring.

* * *

**Tinka point of view**

Ty just picked me up for our second date, and I have never been so excited and scared at the same time. I really want this date to work out! I don't want Ty to think that I'm just a weird foreign girl, like everyone else in the school thinks. I want to show him, that I'm a girl with potential, and that I'm good enough to be with him. I hope I don't screw up!

We went to the subway station, and got on our train, heading down town, towards the restaurant. When we got off at our stop, we walked one more block, reaching the restaurant. Ty held the door open for me and we entered. Our tables were already ready for us, and the usher lead us to it and sat us down. He handed us our menues, and told us that our waiter would be with us momentarily.

After he left, it was just me and Ty. We looked across the table at each other, both of us smiling. I got lost in his chocolate brown eyes. They seemed to sparkle, and I felt my heart melt. He was just so… perfect. That's the only word to describe this boy. Perfect.

It was very quiet for a few seconds, until Ty finally broke the silence.

"So what do you think of this place?" He asked. "Pretty nice, huh?"

"Yeah," I agreed, looking around. It was very nice. There were many paintings on the wall, and a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was also classical music playing, which is one of my favorite types of music. There was also a small dance floor in the middle of the restaurant.

"This place is beautiful." I commented, after getting a good look around.

"Yeah it is." He agreed, with a smile. "But not as beautiful as you."

I turned to him, and I couldn't help but smile. He just called me beautiful! My heart was frolicking in my chest.

"Your just saying that." I said

"No I'm not!" He said. "You really are beautiful."

It took every muscle and bone in my body to keep me from squealing and jumping up and down. Ty really thinks I'm beautiful! This was almost to good to be true! I didn't pinch myself this time. Because if this is a dream, I never want to wake up!

"Thanks Ty, that's really sweet of you." I said, trying to seduce my excitement.

We were both quiet for a moment, before Ty spoke up.

"You know I've always thought that." He said. "That your beautiful."

"Now your just trying to be nice." I said.

"No I'm not. I've thought that since our first date." He said, smiling. "And it's true."

His bright smile was contagious, because I smiled right back.

Then our waiter came over and took our order. Eventually, we got our food. We ate our dinner together, talking and laughing, and having so far the best date ever. To me, it was magical. I hope that Ty is having a good time, too. He looks happy, I just hope it's not an act.

Then later, after we finished dinner, and Ty just finished paying the bill, we heard music start playing. It sounded really familiar. We looked over and saw that there was a man playing on a saxophone, and couples coming onto the dance floor.

Then it hit me. This was the same song that we danced to on our first date!

I think it hit Ty too, because his eyes lit up, and he jumped out of his seat did the same little dance move he did over a year ago.

"You remember this song?" I asked

"How could I forget?" Ty said, and held out his hand. "Dance with me."

I blushed. That's what he said all that time ago. Except this time, I didn't hesitate.

"Of course." I said, taking his hand.

He lead me to the center of dance floor. We started dancing together, just like we did before. He twirled me around, and help me close to him. He felt warm against me, and I could feel those familiar sparks growing between us. It felt incredible.

My heart was beating a mile a minute, and I have never felt more alive.

This night is a fairy tale.

* * *

**Ty point of view**

After Tinka and I finished our dance, we left the restaurant. I was having an amazing time. Tinka looked beautiful, we had a good dinner, and we got to dance together again, the same dance we did on our first date. I felt those strong, powerful sparks, and if it was up to me, I would have had us dance forever. But the song had to end, and we had to leave.

Instead of going home, I took her to the park for a late night walk. It was dark out, but it was a full moon and that gave us enough light.

We walked through the damp grass, talking about the previous events of the evening, and sat down on one of the benches. We looked up at the stars. She was right next to me, and I couldn't help but take the risk. I lifted my arm, and put it around her shoulder. And she tuned towards my arm, with a bit of an surprised look.

"I'm sorry!" I said, immediately pulling my arm away.

"No it's fine. You weren't bothering me." She said, with a gorgeous smile.

"Oh, okay." I said, smiling back, and putting my arm around her again.

"I had a great time tonight." Tinka said, turning towards me. "Sometimes I forget what a great guy you are."

"Thanks." I said, turning towards her. "I had a great time, too."

I looked into her eyes. Her beautiful, bright, blue eyes. I can't believe it took us over a year to go on a second date! I was really missing out. At least it finally happened. And I'm glad it did. I had an amazing time, and it was so great to spend time with her. Opposites really do attract.

Suddenly, I started to feel sparks again. No, not sparks this time. More than that. Stronger than sparks. It almost felt like electricity. Like a lightning bolt was running through my body. And it felt great.

I can't wait anymore. I'm taking the chance!

I started leaning in towards Tinka. And then I realized that she was leaning in too! I can't believe it! Our heads were moving closer and closer together. The electric feeling was growing bigger and stronger, the closer I got to her.

Our heads were so close that our noses were touching. I could feel her breath on my lips, hers just inches away. And before I knew it, my lips crashed into hers.

Now I felt more than sparks, or electricity. I felt fireworks. Fireworks exploding at the touch of her soft lips. At first it was a small kiss, but it slowly became more and more passionate. Warmth was racing through my body with every little kiss, every bit of friction. It was amazing. I wanted it to last forever.

But soon, the need of oxygen became to much, and we had to pull apart. We looked into each other's eyes, both of us silently painting.

This date has been more incredible than imagined, but there was still one more thing I had to do.

"Tinka" I said, still trying to catch my breath. "I know it's only second date, but we've been through a lot together the past couple of weeks. And I'm 100% certain of my feelings for you."

"What are you saying?" She asked, with a confused look.

"I guess I'm saying… Tinka Hessenheffer… will you be my girlfriend?"

The second those words left my mouth, her eyes widened in shock. But that was soon replaced with a smile.

"Yes Ty, I would love to be your girlfriend."

I couldn't help but smile back. And instead of saying something, I just leaned in and kissed her again. And she kissed back.

I can't believe it. Tinka is my girlfriend! This is amazing! Rocky was right. I am whipped. But I don't care. I don't care if I'm teased at school for being with a Hessenheffer. I don't care if I loose my cool guy reputation. None of that matters anymore. All that matters is that I'm with the girl of my dreams.

Everything is perfect now.

* * *

**No point of view**

Ty and Tinka walk up the stairs to Tinka's apartment, holding hands. The now official couple walk up to the door, both sad that their date had ended.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." Ty said to his girlfriend.

"You too. Bye." She responded. They shared one more passionate kiss, before the blond went into her apartment.

After closing the door behind her, she walked to the center of the room, and fell onto the couch.

"What a night…" she said to herself, smiling, and staring at the ceiling. The sparkly girl was overwhelmed with the fact that the boy she has had a crush on for so long is now her boyfriend. Her first boyfriend to be exact. That is something that can easily overwhelm and change the life of anybody. And she couldn't be happier.

"Your back! How did it go?"

She turned her head to see her twin brother standing behind the couch, well aware of all that has happened from the last few weeks with her and Ty.

"Well?" He asked, getting impatient.

A big grin grew across her face before she answered.

"I have a boyfriend now."

* * *

Ty opened the door to his apartment, after coming back from his date with Tinka. After closing the door behind him, he pressed his back against it, and slid down onto the floor.

"What a night…" he said, with a big grin. The young rapper has never been happier to be with somebody in his entire life. He's with somebody who he can't get out of his head, and wants to spend every minute with. It was late, about 11:30, and he couldn't wait for tomorrow so he could see her again. The thought of it made his grin grow even bigger.

"Hey look! He's back!"

He lifted his head, to see his sister, and his best friend sitting on the couch, looking at him. Both were there when he left and must have stayed to see the results.

"How'd it go with Tinka?" Deuce asked curiously. And from the look in her eyes, you could see Rocky was anxious to know as well.

"Well," Ty said, not moving from his spot on the floor. "Remember before I left, you guys said I was whipped, and I said I wasn't?"

"Yeah…" Rocky and Deuce both said at the same time.

"Yeah, well… I was wrong."

He pushed himself off the ground, and left the living room, leaving the two teens on the couch, shocked. He went into his room, and fell on his bed. He fell right asleep, and dreamed about his girl. He still couldn't believe that this one girl made him so happy. It almost seemed unreal. But it is real, and it couldn't be more perfect.

* * *

**Still no point of view**

It's the year 2031, and a thirty three year old Tinka is in the kitchen of her apartment, cooking dinner. A little five year old boy with tan skin, who's wearing a betwinkled leather jacket and fedora, runs into the kitchen, up to her, with a friendly smile on his face. Tinka looks down to the little boy and smiles back.

"What's for dinner, mommy?" He asked.

"I'm making you and Stacy some spaghetti, Troy." She answered, stirring up the food in the pot.

"Mommy why does Stacy have to babysit me again tonight?" Troy asked curiously.

"I told you already, sweetie. Me and daddy are going out tonight for a special occasion, and we can't leave you by yourself."

"I know. When will daddy be home?"

"He should be back from work any minute now."

And just as the words left her mouth, the door swung open. A tall, fit, thirty six year old Ty entered the small apartment.

"I'm home!" He yelled as he hung up his jacket on a nearby rack.

"DADDY!" Troy yelled, as he ran up to his father, and Ty picked up his son.

"Hey little man!" Ty said cheerfully. "How was school?"

"It was good! We had show-and-tell today!"

"Really? What'd you bring in?"

"One of those trophies I found in your bedroom. Mommy was mad when she found out I took it."

"Don't worry about it, Troy." Ty said, putting his son down. He made his way over to the kitchen and kissed Tinka on the cheek. "Hey sweetheart."

"Hey Ty! How was your day?" She asked, with a smile.

"It was good! I'm almost done recording my new album! How was yours?"

"It was good. Same old, same old. Designing my new line of clothing, picking up Troy from school, putting him in time out for taking ANOTHER one of your Grammy Awards, and I also set up our reservation for dinner tonight. We should leave right when Stancy gets here around seven to babysit Troy."

"Sounds great!" Ty said, as he scooped out spaghetti from the pot, put it on a plate, and handed it to Troy.

"Here you go, buddy!" Ty exclaimed.

"Thanks daddy!" Troy exclaimed, taking the plate and running to his seat.

"Oh one more thing!" Tinka remembered. "I was cleaning out the closet, and I found this." She reached into her pocket, and pulled out what looked like a small pink letter.

"Remember this?" She asked, handing it to Ty. Ty took the small note, opened it up, and started reading it to himself. As he read, a smile grew across his face.

"Oh yeah, I remember." Ty said. "No way I could forget getting this letter, and finding in my locker."

"I can't believe you kept it all these years." Tinka said, a bit surprised.

"There's no way in the world that I would be able to throw this away." Ty said, holding it up. "This is what made me realize who I wanted to be with, and who I had to be with."

A smile went right across Tinka's face, who's heart melted at what her husband had just said. She gently grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Luckily, Troy was to busy eating to notice. The kiss became more and more passionate with every second that went by. Then Ty pulled away for a second, and smiled at his wife.

"Happy ten year anniversary." He whispers to her.

She smiles and responds, "Happy anniversary." before he pulls her into another lovely kiss.

_And to think… it all started with that one little note…_

* * *

**That's the end of 'The Secret Ending To Whodunit Up'! I still can't believe I'm ending my first story! I'm so thankful for all of your sweet reviews and all of your loyalty. Thank you so much for supporting me, and encouraging me to continue. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have made more than three chapters! And the fact that you all have stayed loyal to this story, stayed loyal to me, means more than you could ever imagine. I can't say thank you enough! I'm planning on writing more stories in the future, and would love it if you guys stuck around for them! And would also love it if you tried out my other stories that I'm currently writing, including 'Return to the Future It Up', and 'I Don't Get It Anymore'. **

**Once again, thank you guys so much for reading this, and on a scale of 1-10, let me know what you thought of this story! I love you guys so much, and I'll see you next time! Bye!**


End file.
